


Oathkeeper

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Recovery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar bed covered in bandages, Sonia is looked after by her partner
Relationships: Player Character/Player Character (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	Oathkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this several times due to never being satisfied with it, but I've been wanting to do the troupe of one character being injured while their lover worries over them. FINALLY it's here

The bed being uncomfortable was the first thing Sonia noticed when she awoke, that was before the pain hit her. It felt like knives were sliding between her ribs causing her to take a sharp intake of air, startling the person who was sitting next to her bed. 

  
"Sonia you're awake!" Synnata was already leaning over her bed nearly on top of Sonia, clearly resisting the urge to try and hug her. 

  
"H-hey.." Sonia smiled as best as she could, "I feel like I got ran over by a behemoth" her eyes glanced downwards at her body, her torso was covered in bandages. Noticing her armor was nearby on a table, the chest was caved in by a tremendous blow it was incredible she was alive let alone able to move. Synnata was wiping one of her eyes, she must have already come to the same conclusion.

  
"I'm thankful you can feel anything" instead of a hug, Synnata settled for gently taking Sonia's free hand into her own and giving it a light squeeze, "Do you remember what happened?"

  
"I remember...we were traveling through Coerthas to deliver food I had made when we were attacked by a snowclops" how the lumbering creature got close to them in the first place Sonia wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. She had to protect her partner at any cost. 

  
"That's right. We were doing really well until..." Synnata didn't need to finish because Sonia suddenly remembered the full picture, the snowclops in it's dying rage swung it's massive club in a wide arc around itself. Fearing the other miqo'te wouldn't escape it's range in time, Sonia shoved Syn to the ground only to take the full force of the club into her chest sending her flying into a rocky wall knocking her unconscious.

  
It was quiet for a long moment between them until Synnata spoke,"You...didn't have to do that for me, I could've gotten away" a frown hung on her face, but it wasn't out of anger or annoyance but worry.

  
"Yeah...probably" Sonia agreed, "But if you didn't...you don't wear armor like me so I don't like imagining what would have happened"

"You aren't invincible you know" her eyes looked downward, focusing on tracing her fingers along Sonia's hand. She was usually the calm and collected one of the two, seeing her like this...

"I really messed up huh" it wasn't a question, Sonia spoke while staring up at the ceiling suddenly very aware of how close she had been to not waking up.

Synnata's green and purple eyes finally looked back at Sonia, "I'm sorry, you just scared me. When you hit the wall...when I finally got to you, you were so still I..." she paused for a moment to breath, "Then I picked you up and even in armor you were so light. I've never been more scared Sonia. It made me realize how easily this can all...end"

  
She continued, "The more I thought about it the worse it got, silly things like...you not being there to steal the blankets at night, or staying up together way past our bedtime arguing about whether we can keep a cactuar as a pet" tears started leaking out of the corners of her eyes as she tried in vain to wipe them away. 

  
Unable to do much else, Sonia reached up and grabbed Syn by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down towards her face. A small squeak was all Syn could get out before her lips touched Sonia's as they kissed. It lasted until Sonia suddenly regretted the sudden movement as her body throbbed in pain.

  
"Ow ow ow" She managed to get out after their lips parted

  
Synnata sighed, "I can't believe you hurt yourself just to kiss me" she was smiling and after a moments pause, "Actually, I think I can believe it"

  
_Anything to see you smile again_ , Sonia didn't voice that thought out loud.

"Remember a few years ago you mentioned you could use a bodyguard? To this day I don't know why you wanted one, but I so wished I could be it" Sonia could feel her tail being played with as Syn ran her fingers through it while she spoke.

  
"Of course, but you became my maid instead. You even learned how to cook for me!" Syn's smiled grew wider, "I think that was the best outcome"

  
Sonia let out a laugh, "Well, I can't disagree...but a part of me has always wanted to become your...hero I guess? When we bonded I made a silent oath to protect you from anything. The thought of something happening to you when I could prevent it is..." her voice trailed off.

  
Synnata thought about what Sonia said as the two miqo'te held hands, it was a few minutes before she spoke again, "Well you certainly aren't alone in feeling that way. We're partners, and that means we have to protect each other...I can't have you bearing the burden of being a hero by yourself" Syn regained her calm composure and poked Sonia on the cheek, "Besides, how can you protect me if you end up..." she didn't want to finish her sentence.

  
"Well it seems I'm going to need you to watch my tail from now on, so I don't do anything wreckless" Sonia nodded to herself, "Or you could wear....something not so revealing...like plate armor! That would keep you safer so I don't worry"

  
"What do you mean! I have to be able to move around in order to dance! What's wrong with that?"

  
"But everyone can see your pan--"

  
Synnata covered Sonia's mouth with her hand before she could finish, "I think you need some food what do you think?"

  
As if on cue a grumbled echoed from Sonia's stomach, her eyes finally noticed on the table near them was a plate of food...full of green vegetables.

  
"Ugh, maybe i'm not so hungry anymore" Sonia rolled her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling.

  
Synnata thought for a moment, "Psst, what if I were to go bring in some snacks, would that make you feel better?"

  
Sonia's eyes lit up, "Yes please!"

  
The miqo'te giggled before Syn pressed her forehead against Sonia's for a brief moment, "I'm truly thankful you're okay, I'd be lost without you" she stood up and walked to the door, giving Sonia a wink before disappearing.

  
"I love you!" She called out as the door closed. She resumed her position of staring up at ceiling. It had been an extremely close call, she can't save anyone by being wreckless. She had an oath to keep, not just to her wife but to anyone who needed saving. She can do better, she HAD to do better. There probably wouldn't be another lucky save, she had to make it count.


End file.
